Forum:Achievement Completion Page Template Ideas
Main Discussion I intend to create templates that will allow (with very little effort) users to put on their User pages the achievements-achieved lists that are quite common. Users will be able to include each image individually (with tooltips giving achievement name and requirements) into their own style, to specify an entire game at a time (including in-progress, locked, and discarded achievements) into their own page layout, or to specify the entire list of games at once (with one of possibly multiple layouts available). We're here to discuss those possible layouts. If you want to nominate your user page as an inspiration, link it here. Comment on other user pages. Give general ideas. And so forth. I'll begin implementation once we have a general concensus to go with (and after I finish some other things). -- Thwgatrostys 22:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... I'd have to say I prefer my "My Achievements" section the best, and so far, almost everyone has copied their derived versions off of my user page. However, mine is in the middle of a huge improvement, so it may be a good idea to wait til it's done before we use it as a template. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::As to the issue of the syntax of the templates, it should (as I think quickly about it now while doing other things) be not too difficult to use named parameters to let people specify things in the best way for them. So, if they have only one or two achievements for a game, they could use Achievement1=done|Achievement2=done, or they could use unnamed as in done|done|notdone|done|locked|skip. I'll think about this more as time goes on, and I'm sure it will evolve as the editing happens. Give me your ideas on this too, if you happen to be interested. Mainly it's the layout that will be the issue, because the template can be as complex as necessary to make it as simple as possible on the end-user. ::-- Thwgatrostys 22:27, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know if it would be feasible or not, and if it was, it would be incredibly hard to code, but would it be possible to create a template that would gather the information from one's Achievements Online page just by itself? Probably not... personally, I think a template of the style: :::|Recent Achievement = Crumbly Brick :::|Star Cannon = IP (In Progress) :::|Puppy Fighter = Y (yes) :::|Dog Fighter = Y :::|Wolverine Fighter = N (No) :::|Brickabrack = C (Complete) :::|Crumbly Brick = Y :::|Shattered Brick = Y :::|Terrapheonix = NS (Not Started) :::|Calamari Cook = N :::|Gang Member = N :::The person would copy the Usage text from the template page, and they'd be able to see which achievement each parameter was talking about, and they'd just put in one letter. And the visual layout, I think pretty much all pages have the same layout; Game title - Not Started/In Progress/Completed, all the achievement images in a wikitable, and then we could also have most recent achievement, and 's. Hidden Achievements are coded with !| instead of ||, to show what they are. Unachieved F2P achievements have ?'s, and Member's only achievements have <=[]'s. Oh, and my achievement page is right here. :::TimerootTalk • • 23:02, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::This would be completely impossible with the Wikia extensions available. It would most likely be impossible even with all extensions that exist for Wikipedia, but I don't know. I could easily make php code on my personal site that could be referenced by this site, but that text cannot be directly transcluded, so the only option would be to have a link on here pointing to my php that would automatically generate the user page to be copied into the edit box on this site. I could make php code to upload it directly to this site, but I don't think that would be a good idea: too easy for people to screw around with others, since it wouldn't show their IP address and user name correctly. So copying and pasting is the best we'll get out of that. ::::-- Thwgatrostys 23:08, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Imagemapped Images There is a serious issue with using imagemapping, though. The first is that it creates usability issues with screen readers, and the second that it does not provide a link to the image description page so the image's license can be easily checked. Now, you might say that nobody using a screen reader could play FunOrb games, but that's bigoted, and you might say that obviously every image on here is either original or Jagex licensed, but the legal system would say otherwise. So, we just have to be sure that we're fine with both of those things before using the imagemapping. I'll leave that to popular concensus too. -- Thwgatrostys 23:13, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :The achievement pages I link to on my userpage have the image in them, so you can click that to get to the licensing... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:22, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, true. But that's for the big versions, not the little versions. I don't guess that would be a problem though: Good-faith assumption is that the small images have the same licensing as the big images, and the licensing is still available from the category pages, which are accessible from clicking on the big images and entering the category. ::-- Thwgatrostys 23:28, 11 October 2008 (UTC)